Fool's Lover
by kapal kertas
Summary: She's not exactly his type, but he doesn't care about that anymore.


**Fool's Lover **

A Persona 3 fanfic

Pairing Minato A. & Fuuka Y.

I know they aren't popular pairing but this one entered my dream somehow and I thought I should write them down. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of its characters.

* * *

To think Minato would want an ideal girlfriend...

Truthfully he deserves it

A perfect gesture, athletic, genius, charismatic and other worldly thing that you could find in a case named 'man'

And a kind, caring figure that would protect you from harness of the world...

A problem solver you could count on,

A loyal long life friend...

Such reasons quite entranced the girls, even boys, to loved him such (even they didn't want to admit it)

Theoritically, that's what he is

Being orphaned at 7 blessed him more than just loneliness

Life's skills, Will of survive, Self-defense, Matured, Skills to read people, etcetera

So, to make things short,

Minato Arisato would want a girlfriend that meet his circumstances

He don't want to sweat much for hunting girls (like the one they've done in Yakushima)

_'They have to chase after me'_

Or so, he thought...

-

But not for this one girl

They have been dating for half a year,

And he still can't figure out why he didn't want to broke with her

No

Not because his promised thing that, 'I would pay repect to one girl only for my life'

And not because this girl would execute him if he dare to cheat on her (something that Mitsuru would bother to do)

Or not because he afraid the whole school would kill him for dating Yukari then abandon her (male population to be exact)

Just because she's so annoying that would make more so reason to justify his action, "Minato-san... umm... the other day I find this interesting shoujou manga... he looks like *blush* you..."

Or even if Yuko wouldn't pass his towel, gave him a drink after practice that saves him from dehydration

So much interconnection in his genius brain, and he still can't understand it

-

This, his girlfriend,

To be honest...

She didn't have a really nice figure (that he expected to see), "... maybe I should try what I bought at Tanaka's tv show..."

She is not feminine, "This earphone... I made this myself!"

She is, well... a rather bad cook, "I think... it turned out okay..." (what the heck in this part you mean 'OKAY'!?)

She rely on him frequently (normally he would found that quite annoying), "... I have faith in you, Minato-kun"

She makes him her guinea pig, "I made lunch for your kendo competition today!" (and what he thought was A BAD IDEA). He have to think available escape desperately before that bloody event occured without hurting her feelings

To sum it all he is... an object that which man in this world would have a pity sight set on him

Maybe that's overexaggerating...

-

But even so,

He didn't want to lose her

The last evidence their relationship had gone for six months

Even though she had sent him to bed many times (after tasting her cook)

Or the hospital for 'urgent' matter

Or even the worst, poison lab in their school, the Nurse's Office, which was the idiot-ty thing to do (he had no choice)

-

She didn't want to lose him either

Another evidence that she's putting up with him

Even though he dating another girls

Or make her worried with his frontline lead of journey in Tartarus

-

His little brain processing,

His girlfriend had nothing to do with the 'ideally' thing

She had make him suffer countless times

Still, she is his girlfriend

And he is hers

He didn't want to broke with her

Pity?

To think he could caught woman better than her...

Since when?

Since when he like her and lowered his guard?

He trust very few people to let into his personal life

And she did it easily like slicing a piece of cake

-

"... Watch out Minato-kun! Behind you!!"

Ah...

"... Okay, invoking ORACLE!"

He see clearly right now,

"... *gasp* the enemy had recovered!"

The anwer lie just before his eyes

"I sensed DEATH!"

Queries finally found the answers, he let out relieve sigh

"Are you okay, Minato-kun?"

...

He loves her

...

The way she protecting him,

The way she talks,

The way she walks,

All of her

She is an angel

-

His girlfriend isn't that ideal

She missed almost the circumstances of 'ideal girlfriend' thing that he wants

But in the end he gave conclusions:

He had found it,

His ideal girlfriend

He closed his eyes and breath peacefully

Ironicaly, ideal he deserves doesn't comes from the word 'ideal' itself,

It comes along the name Fuuka Yamagishi

And that's all that mattered

---

Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe

Sunday, Day Time

-

Out of all inside the busy cafe, an odd pairing take a sip from their order

Odd, yes. The girl had dragged him all the way here, apart from their schedule to the cinema yet she haven't said a single word

The atmosphere grew more uncomfortable. Usually Fuuka was the one to brought up conversation, apart from her quiet type. But today, something is... amiss

Minato was not an ignorant enough to realize the situation. He need to take control here or else... it wouldn't get nowhere

"You've been quiet all today, what's wrong?"

The questioned girl lift her face, returning his gaze, then give back the attention to her coffee while her fingers played the coffee mug

Still, that prelude queries didn't enough. The navy haired teen only let out a sigh for her silent response

He is known good at reading people but in this case, where you chainable with a serious relationship, all things remain cipher, useless

He didn't know what to do

Partly because if you make a fail attempt, you're down, he sure about that

And now was the one he had described,

A serious relationship

Strike another conversation would gave you a chance, whether they're good or bad. But this is Fuuka Yamagishi that lie before his eyes, his girlfriend

He don't want to go play a gamble that big

Minato decided to play save as he remain silent while he thinking the best idea to get this cleared off

Before he culd run a start, Fuuka cleared his thoughts and snapped him back to reality

"... Minato-kun... can I ask you something?"

_'Okay, that was a start'_ he thought.

"Hmm?" he replied as he raised an eyebrow that urged her to speak up whatever that dust on her mind.

Her fingers that second ago playing with the coffee mug now gripping it tightly

She seemed hesitated for a bit but she shook it off, "... You've been quite... friendly with the girls around here, didn't you?"

_'... and it over already'_ his pale skin grow paler. He had expected anything but not this one. The sudden reaction of his skin explained that her statement completely threw him off guard. Luckily, she didn't noticed that even with her attention set on his own.

_'Oh crap. Calm down man...'_

_'But where in the world she got that!? Surely I had go out with Yuko but she is the team manager after all, leaving her doing the clean up duty after practice all by herself, that's not what a man I wanted to be. Maybe not. Or... she is jealous of Fushimi? Hmm...I think I had informed her about the upcoming event that Student's Council tend to work for. Yeah, that couldn't be it. Another fact I... had accompany Mitsuru-senpai to Hagakure for social lecture. Just between senpai and junior, so thought it would be... okay. More so Yukari... I just hanging out with her recently after that incident at Yakushima when I... I-I... *blush*... shot... did she saw me back then!? No, it should have been Junpei. Wait... Junpei!? Good... he's... jerk'_

_'You're a jerk either, Minato Arisato'_ claimed himself.

Minato looked away, trying to hide the blush from her sight. Unfortunately, Fuuka had noticed the strange attitude of her boyfriend

"... So... I am right after all?" she said cautiously, locking her gaze even he didn't.

Minato was too pride on his shoes to be the one titled with 'loser', he shot back immediately without sounding suspicious, "What're you talking about?"

The sudden change of her look confirmed him that it success

_'Safe...'_

"... Oh... umm... no, I'm just... talking to this mug..." she said as she rose a warm smile.

He chuckled and throw the blush back at her, "You're so cute, Fuuka-chan"

The said girl only hung her head, hiding her face as hot cheecks grew up. Minato playfully eyeing her with satisfied, relieved face. Oh well, whatever, at least he had safely dodged another bullet today. Even he didn't get his punishment, at least he learned something advanced,

_'I have to be totally more careful with my move on girls now...'_

_'Don't ignore Fuuka's wrath... you won't know what her innocent face and mind had put into her cooking (concoction)'_

_'Otherwise...'_

The thoughts gave him a chill back in his spine

Even he ordered extra hot coffee, it didn't warm him at all

It was cipher, useless

* * *

Owari

I'm sorry for the bad grammar. If there's a mistake please inform me

Care to RnR?


End file.
